Iron-Fist Warrior
About the 'Iron-Fist Warrior' Mage: Level 607 My name is Iron-Fist Warrior. I have been a player of Warriors and Gladiators for 12 years. I am the strongest of players and nobody can defeat me. I am head of the Clan THE IRON FISTS and we only accept Warriors over the level of 300. If you think you have the ability to even come close to me or my Clan members then be very careful. The warning has been sent. Watch out, Warriors - Iron-Fist Warrior is here!!!! This is the gamer info for Neil Anderson. A man charged for keeping children in his Mothers home without her knowledge of it. He resides (obviously) in the Basement of her house, in which he stored 8 children all aged 5. Having been caught kidnapping these children he has received hate mail from all of his gaming Clan members and of course the parents of the children kidnapped. However, Neil Anderson didn't do anything to the children classed 'illegal'. The 8 children have been living with him for 1 year in total. Here's what Neil said at Court to justify his doing so. I hung around many different schools for a while. I was weighing up which children looked like true Warriors. The search took 2 months maximum and I had found the ones I wanted. I didn't keep the kids with me, only during school-hours so that I wouldn't get caught. All 8 of the kids have become strong players of Warriors and Gladiators. They are my special minions and have been levelled up to 462 so far. I know what I have done has been seen as crazy, creepy and horrific but I really didn't do anything wrong. This game is my life and you learn a lot playing it, much more than what school would teach these kids. I can't get arrested for what I did - but all I want from this, is for these kids to continue playing in my Clan. THE IRON FISTS needs you children, hear my words! We will rejoice one more time and take down the Clan: Gladiator Beasts once and for all! Neil Anderson had spent 1 month behind bars for the kidnapping of the 8 children. Until something amazing happened...The 8 children arrived at Neil's cell with their Mother's with them - with money to bail him out. The level 463 child 'Pigskin Deluxe' gave this speech at the Court hearing: We need Iron-Fist Warrior back. Our parents have decided he is a nice man, and THE IRON FISTS has fallen since he has been in jail. We love you Iron-Fist Warrior! Neil shed a tear, and communities across the city had sent him donations for his struggle. The Mansion of Delights decided to take Neil in, along with his children buddies to give them the support and privacy they need. THE IRON FISTS are now back to the top of the board, Iron-Fist Warrior and his minions have all levelled up drastically since and they all live in their own apartment where 9 computers lay side-by-side as each member chat amongst themselves whilst battling others.